Welcome to Our School
by Spoiledbarbie
Summary: bella and her two best friends alice and rosalie, along with her brother jasper are sick and tired of boring forks high school. nothing ever changes but when two new students show up, they will make a big change at that school. and one in bellas heart.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it's time again" Alice groaned her way through the house.

"I know, and am so not prepared. I have nothing to wear, I don't have a clue how i should wear my hair, and my sleeping patterns are still messed up. I'm screwed." I said as I moped my way up the stair to my room.

Tomorrow starts our most wonderful favorite time of year, school time. I guess we can't complain too much our school is little not many students and probably not many new students there never is. My names Bella swan I live in the dreariest most boring town forks, even the name is boring, with my two delightful parents, Charlie and Renee. Charlie is the town cop and Renee is a stay at home mom. There's also my big brother, by one year, and best friend Alice. Alice moved in with us a few years ago after her parents up and decided to move to Spain but didn't want her there because they needed to "reconnect", how lame is that. It doesn't seem to bother her to much or she just never shows it. My parents willingly took her in since she already spends every night here anyway. But back to the problem now school is back we have to deal with students that don't want to be there, teachers who don't want students to be there, and then our cranky principal, Mr. James, who doesn't want anyone there. However will we make it through yet another year with the same faces as every year?

"You really need to stop worrying I mean really who well be there to impress, maybe mike..."Alice trailed off wiggling her eyebrows. Just as i was about to respond to her my phone went off. I reached for it but of course Alice got to it before me. I swear that girl is faster than a bolt of lightning. "What the hell?" I shouted as she answered _my_ phone. "it's Rosalie" she started jumping up and down. "Well answer it and put it on speaker" I told her as she continued jumping, she also has a weird amount of energy that never disappears.

She answered the phone, "ROSIE!" Alice shouted threw the phone. her full name was actually Rosalie hall but Alice called her Rosie when she wanted to annoy her, moved here last year from Ohio, she lives right down the street and we all became best friends thanks to Alice and her ability to go up to complete strangers and talk to them like they were old friends. I'm not like that at all and that's thanks to my shyness. Alice and Rosalie both say it's just nerves and i could easily but I really don't want to get over it, it keeps people at a safe distance until i decide to bring them closer. That's why I'm really only friends with Rosalie and Alice, everyone else is really just people i know.

"yall i just saw the cutest guy ever! I swear he is smoken and has the most gorgeous ass I have ever seen!" rose practically yelled threw the phone.

"Where at? Did you talk to him? Did he talk to you? Have we seen him before? Have we talked to him before?" Alice and I asked excited to have something to talk about. And the fact it was about a guy only made it better. I mean we may try to act mature but we're still girls, and the subject of guys is the only subject we actually pay attention to.

"Girls calm down I'm on my way up to your house right now so get ready for me to explain ever detail about this perfect creature." With that she hung up and we couldn't stop laughing. rosalie always has something to say about guys her theory is if they get to talk about us like we're some piece of meat then why can't we talk about them the same way? Which i completely agree with i for one have hear far more than enough talk about "some chick" at school then i every wanted to know.

"Hello ladies, i hear your little giggle fest in here and that i'd come see what it was all about" jasper said as he walked into my room, without my permission to enter in the first place. Jasper is my annoying crap of a brother. And he of course had to come in without a shirt on to show off his supposed "perfect abs" as he called them. "Jasper get out and put a shirt on for Christ sakes!" I threw my pillow at him to which he just laughed.

"Hey jasper, long time no see. What have u just been getting to popular to hang with us." Alice asked him. Alice has had a crush on jasper for the longest time but she refuses to make a move, apparently she thinks that there is no way he would go for her because he has dated all the popular, beautiful girls, and she's not. Which is complete bullcrap, Alice is one of the most gorgeous girls at our school, she has short jet black spiky hair that always looks perfect, beautiful hazel eyes, she has a tiny figure, she is on the short side but that just makes her even cuter. Not to mention she has a great personality always happy and cheerful, and is willing to help anyone out of a bad situation. I wish I could be more like her. Why she likes my idiot brother I'll never know.

"you know i love you ladies i just don't have the time to hang out with anyone, not with basketball, football, track, and all those other stupid after school activities." He complained sitting himself on my bed.

"boohoo" i told him, " get over it you chose to do all those things, you could have quiet but no, you refused to" and that's true he had to do everything because he wanted to get a scholarship. I just go with the flow.

"shut up and anyway back to way am here, i heard something that sounded like dying coyotes." he laughed at us.

"we are not that bad" I defended myself, he always has some smartalic comment to make. Again don't understand how Alice can like him. He has dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin, just like me. a lot of people wouldn't think we were related if it wasn't for our pale skin. He is at least 5'11 somewhere around that i don't really pay him that much attention. Thinking about it to see him and Alice together would look alittle weird but cute. I guess he does have a good body compared to most the guys in our school, but he's just so annoying i don't know why anyone would actually want to date him.

"yes dear sister you are that bad, worse actually. But it's not your fault i guess it's just a girl thing, you can't help it." Tyler said to me, " sooo how are things with mikey boy?'' he laughed and stuck his elbow in my side. Alice laughed along with him, the trader.

" There isn't anything going on with mike, i hate him and he just doesn't take no for an answer!" i told him sternly. mike is this guy in our class who keeps asking me out and everytime i say no. He just doesn't know how to take a hint. The only reason he likes me is because am the only girl that has ever turned him down. "Why do guys like girls that don't like them?"

" it's all about the chase, some guys want what they can't have" jasper explained to us

" that's stupid" i replied

"yeah, and a waste of time" Alice added

"maybe so but what are you going to do?" jasper said

Just then the door bell rang. "It's Rosalie" Alice replied and ran out of the room to answer the door.

" wow she really is something isn't she?" jasper asked staring out the door. Did he really just say that.

"what?" i asked shocked. Jasper turned away quick but not quick enough, i saw those cheeks turn red " do you like Alice? Oh my god! You do! you have to tell her, you have to ask her out" It all rushed out so quickly if it wasn't for the fact that he's my brother and grew up around me he wouldn't have had a clue what i said.

" Wait, wait, wait, just calm down. i don't know how i feel. and until do you better not say a word, do you understand?" he has his serious face, the same face he had on when i was seven and i wouldn't leave him only so he flushed my barbie down the toilet, he means business.

" ok i promise, now you need to leave cause we are about to have some serious girl time." i told him and pushed him out the door.

" hey you ain't gotta tell me twice, last time i stand for your girl time y'all trying to get me to wear a dress." he said and practically ran out ran out the door.

" It was your own fault we warned you" I shouted at him, honestly i do miss those times with my brother, but as he became more popular he became more distant.

As i was gathering all the clothes i bought over the summer for school Rosalie walked in and my self-esteem went down ten points, and it's not alot as it is. Rosalie is one of those girls you assume are popular and stuck up. She has beautiful blue eyes, her hair is long beach blonde, she has a smile that could break any males heart. And her body is perfect she's thin but has curves in all the right places. When i look at her and Alice i can't help want to go to the gym. I mean it's not like I'm fat but i don't exactly think i'm super skin or any of that, am just average. My plain brown hair and dopey brown eyes i inherited from my father...i couldn't be lucky like jasper and get all the gorgeous genes. but i dealt with what i had and learned to like it.

" Hey girly" Rosalie said walking into my room carrying 3 huge bags of clothes i guess." My mom said i could spend the night and go to school with y'all as long as Bella does not drive."She said the last part very slowly and carefully

" HEY!" i shouted, "am not that bad!" Everyone wants to critizes my driving but mean while i've never been in one crash and only one ticket, all in all not that bad.

" yes you are!" Alice and rose shouted at once and took a seat in my floor ready to go through thousands of different outfits.

" i have a need for speed, not my fault, have you meet my dad?" i defended myself, my dad taught me to drive and his never been late for one thing and i don't attend to be either. he may be a cop but he still has his wild moments. I'm probably the only girl in our class who actually takes an interest in cars for the cars and not for the guys driving them. I even know more than jasper, and i never let him forget it.

" you could at least follow the speed limit once in awhile" rose muttered under hear breath i don't know if i was suppose to hear her or not.

" whatever! just tell us about that, what did you call him, oh yea the perfect creature. I hate tell you but no guy is perfect." Alice spoke up as she was going though one of the bags. " ooh, this is cute" she pulled out a purple tank top that had some beads at the bottom. It was pretty cute, Rosalie could pull it off.

" ok, ok so, and he was perfect, i was in the coffee shop-" i cut her off right there

"you don't need coffee we do have school tomorrow you know?" Seriously she did not get coffee when she needs to go to sleep tonight.

" i know, i know, thank you so much mrs. ruddiest interuptiest." she rolled her eyes and Alice snickered beside her."i didn't get coffee i just got a newspaper is that allowed?"

" whatever finish, you were in the coffee shop..." i really did want to know what guy could get her all excited, i've never seen her like this.

" i was in the coffee shop and he walked in he was all muscular, and sweaty like he just got done running. his cute little curly brown hair was all disheveled and he has the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes i have every seen, i mean it they were like a river of chocolate."

" now i want chocolate!" Alice shouted and popped up but seat back just as quickly when she saw Rosalie's death glare.

" anyway" rose sounded annoyed. "he was just too cute and hot. he had the baby face but a great body" she was now staring my wall with a dreamy look on her face. i really have never seen that look on her face before now, i wonder what this guy looks like.

" while did you talk to him?" Alice was obviously saw that look on her face to because she was now bouncing up and down in her spot on the floor.

Rosalie looked a little ashamed then, "no actually i kind of pulled a Bella" she said a little above a whisper but not much. Pulling a Bella is what those two came up with for whenever someone is too shy to go up and talk to someone. But up until now it had always been me. We must of looked shocked because she went into further explanation, " he was just so hot and cute and hot i..i didn't know what to say. It was like i just...lost all words...my brain didn't function."

"Welcome to my world honey" i mumbled to myself thinking it was low enough that no one heard, i was wrong

" Well your world sucks." Rosalie walked across the room and started looking threw the pile of clothes on my bed. "We should get started we have a lot of outfits to try on tonight."

After about two and half hours later we final decided and what to wear and how to wear our hair. Rosalie's going to wore a green and black Hollister shirt with a pair of short shorts, that were for sure against school codes but really who cares the first day back. She had some flip flops that matched her shirt and a purse that went along perfectly with her over all look. We decided her hair should be down and in its natural wavy perfection as always. Alice's outfit was a cute black dress that went mid thigh, cream leggings, and a pair of black heels. Her hair is going to be put up in a messy bun so everyone can see her beautiful black hop earrings. My outfit is just a simple faded out skinny jeans with a rip right above the knee and a plain white dress shirt that's low cut and fits the chest then flows out at the bottom am wearing tennis shoes to be safe, heels are not my friend. Rosalie and Alice decided for me that i should simple straighten my hair and keep the natural look. After we decided what we'd wear we did our nails and toenails, then moved on to the face cream that was suppose to and i quote "make your skin smother by the minute". Now it's off to bed for a good night's rest. The whole night i dreamt about how it would be and prayed that something exciting might happen


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything to do with it but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it J**

**If you're confused about anything just send me a comment and I'll try my best to explain it.**

**Keep in mind that I started writing this story years ago and just picked it back up, so you'll be able to tell that over time the characters grow and mature with each chapter. Thanks!**

"It's not fair, I'm not that bad!" i was screaming and shouting, acting like a two year old but i didn't care it wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, but you are and you're not driving!" jasper was dragging me out of the house and to his jeep at this point. " I'm driving get over it."

Everyone was extremely excited for school. Not. We all just wanted it to be over, with the exception of jasper that couldn't wait to see everyone and get started with his new sports life, summer fun is all over now. I was still pouting in the backseat because i refused to be seen in this hunk of junk, it's so old and rusty, i hate it. Of course Alice took the front seat right next to jasper; i bet he was pleased with that arrangement too. i can't wait until they both just admit they like each other but I'm not getting into it, that's their business. When we arrived at school it looked like it always has was i really expecting a change? I guess that's just too much to ask for.

"God, we haven't even gone in and already am bored." Rosalie mumbled as she walked next to me. Guys all around us turned to stare at her i guess i should start getting use to it again.

"let's go to the office and get our schedule, let's hope we are all together." Alice fast walked her way up to the office with us trailing behind her. Looking at everyone they all looked the same as last year, maybe a different hairstyle here and a fake tan there, but besides that everyone's the same. Nothing ever changes around here it's kind of disappointing; change is good once in awhile you know?

"Hello ladies, how are we this morning? i hope you didn't have trouble getting up," Mrs. Cope chuckled, Mrs. cope works in the front office she is always so cheerful, and whenever you've had a bad day you can always go to her, she is the sweetest old lady you could ever meet.

"We're fine just here for our schedules and of course we didn't sleep will i was tossing and turning all night. Why i don't know it's not like anything ever changes around here." I laughed as i told Mrs. Cope i don't know why but she is just so easy to talk to, but then again i have always talked to adults better then kids my own age.

"Well actually their give your schedules in your home room, so you can just go there." She said kindly, as we turned to walk out she said, "Bella can i talk to you for a second?"

"sure Mrs. cope" i turned to the girls, " I'll see y'all in class, save me a seat." they nodded and headed out the door. I turned back to Mrs. Cope wondering what she would want with me. "What do you need me for?"

"Well actually we have two new students and they have all the same classes as you so i was thinking you could show them around." She said it so sweetly how was i suppose to say no, but i had to say no i can already fell the butterflies in my stomach agreeing with me. But it would be rude to say no, i can't.

" Sure I'd love to." no i wouldn't i would hate to, why me? Why not Rosalie or Alice, they were right there next to me, why me?

"Great" she said a little to enthusiastic " boys?" she called. Wait. What? Boys! Boys? i have to show two boys around, are you freaking kidding me? I can hardly speak to girls my age and she expects me to have conversations with guys i don't know. Please be ugly it would make it so much easier.

"yes?" i voice rang out, it was the most beautiful voice i have ever heard boy or girl. Then he came around the corner. Crap! So not ugly. Standing in front of me has to be my imagination there is no way someone can look that...that...there is not even a word for how beautiful and handsome and cute and smokin' hot this boy is. he had somewhat bronzish color that stood out everywhere and immediately made me think of sex hair, that i just wanted to run my fingers through. Whoa where did that come from? i don't normally have thoughts like that ever. i was caught up in my thoughts but soon brought out when i saw them. Those eyes, they were amazing the perfect shade of green, there are so deep i could swim in them forever. Noticing his body i was pleasantly surprised by how fit he looked, he was tall and built in a way not like all those iron pumping jocks but it's obvious he works out his short sleeve shirt could tell you that. i could see a hint of a tattoo creeping down from his sleeve, i couldn't quite make out what it was. I have never saw anyone with biceps like that, they were just, wow. While i was still looking him over i started hearing Mrs. Cope voice.

"Ms. Bella well show you young gentleman to your classes." As she told him i finally noticed someone behind, who could i not have seen him his huge. Not fat, I mean Muscular he looks like he could take on a bear and win. He had brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate and he definitely had a cute face kind of the little boy face, it was cute. I fell like i've seen him before but right now my mind wasn't really focused. "Bella this is Edward and emmett Cullen" She told me then turned her attention back to them. "Bella will be in all your classes so just follow her today and if you have any questions am sure she can answer them. Welcome to our school" With that we went out of the office into the hall. i think i have to speak to them some time right? it's not normal to go a whole day being followed by someone and not speak to them.

"Hey am Edward and the big one's Emmett, nice to meet you." the one with the beautiful green eyes was edward, mental note green is now my favorite color. He held out his hand for me to shake. Crap.

" Hey it's nice to meet you am, Bella" i took his hand and i swear a felt some kind of shock go through my body i wonder if he felt it to? probably not, that's just me being crazy of course.

" Wait a sec!" the big one name Emmett shouted and i jumped a little. Edward just hung his head at his brother. "You are in all are classes?" he asked a little surprised sounding

"Yes, i suppose" i told him a little confused to why he would ask.

"But i signed up to take the mechanics, how are we in all our classes together?" he sounded more confused then i had

"Dude she's probably taking mechanics' too." Edward told him then smiled back at me just by that smile i thought i was going to pass out.

"Really? a chick taking mechanics', never heard of it." he laughed and that was it shyness is gone.

"First off am not a _chick_ got that? So don't say it again it makes you sound like an ass. Secondly ya I am taking mechanics' and thirdly what exactly is your problem with a girl being a mechanic are you afraid am better and smarter then you are when it comes to cars? Would that a problem for you?" i was on a roll no one talk to me like am some little girl that doesn't know anything about a car except the color. i heard Edward start laughing at my little outburst, i guessed.

"Well...i just..um.."Emmett looked so confused and a little ashamed that i felt bad for how it came out , not what i said but how it came out.

" look that came out a bit harsh." i stopped him before he said something else stupid and sexist." i just get annoyed when guys think girls don't know anything but what's on sales at the mall and what color goes perfect with someone's skin tone."

They looked at me for a few seconds not saying anything. i started getting that butterfly feeling again. I just have to make sure not to look Edward in the eyes are am sure i would fate.

"No i understand and i didn't really mean for it to come out that way, why don't we start over i'm Emmett, nice to meet you" he said sweetly and it looked like he really meant it.

"hey it's nice to meet you too" i laughed it was so easy to talk to him it's never been this easy for me to talk to someone i just meant and kind of insulted. Weird. " so follow me we have to go to home room first after that just follow me the rest of the day." i told them or more like i told Emmett i was still a little afraid to look at Edward. Afraid i won't be able to stop. as we walk through the hall i definitely notice all the stares the boys got and i think they notice to because they were now looking extremely uncomfortable.

"So you two are brothers?" i asked they both nodded. i had to distract them from all the stares they were getting, the girls stares were probably just as mine had been, they obviously couldn't believe how hot this guys were. And the boys stares were more like death glares. " you know you two don't look anything alike to me." i told them

They started laughing."yeah, we're actually step brothers, my mom married his dad when we were three." Edward told me. As he spoke i couldn't help but stare at him. Right after he got done talking he grabbed my hand and yanked me back.

He must have seen my confused look because he said. "you were about to run into that door." he pointed out and sure enough there was a door right in front of me. i could feel the heat rise to my face. That's just great make a fool at of myself in front of the hottest guy ever.

" um, ok, so if i can manage to open a door our home room is right in the next building" i told them still looking at the ground. The walk down to building two was ok we really just talked about where they were from and why there here. It was nice until i started hearing someone call my name and knew who it was the second i heard it. Mike. Great.

"Bella hey, wow, you look great." i could feel his eyes giving me a once over, ecky, gross, hormone driven boy. " So this weekend I'm having a welcome back to school party you should definitely stop by i would love to see you there." Was he trying to sound cool, cause it isn't working.

" I'll see what happens and me and Alice and Rosalie may stop by" i told trying not to hurt his feelings but also not really wanting to give him any indication I might go with him.

" Cool i will see you there then, and don't worry I'll save you a dance" he winked and then ran off in the other direction, before i could scream no in his face.

" Who was that?" Edward asked i complete forgot about them. i guess i was too disgusted with mike.

"Mike" i said his name and scrunched my nose up as i said it. mike wasn't really bad looking he had black straight hair that curled up in front of his face and his hair went down to the bottom of his ears, he was tall and skinny, he play's baseball and basketball but not football, rumor is he doesn't weigh enough to play. it's just funny to me how ever girl he has ever asked out has said yes, but then again he is Mr. popular.

"i take it you don't like him?" Edward asked me it was then i noticed how close he was, he smelled so good i don't know what kind of cologne he wears but he should all the time.i stared up at him for a second forgetting how to speak, really forgetting how to think he was really close.

"I...I,um...not really. He..yea...his just annoying and doesn't take no for an answer" I could at least get that much out.

" Well hey you just tell me if you need me to kick his ass, you are now my sister because the only girl i've ever meant that's interested in cars and that has ever stood up to me like that, your one cool ass chick, sis." Emmett told me, causing Edward to take a step back and am not sure if that i wanted that or not.

Edward shot him a look. "Dude watch the language" Edward's eyes glanced over to me and back to his brother. Emmett looked at me then nodded.

" Oh it's ok, i've heard alot worse than ass, hell ive said alot worse and thanks for the compliment, i think." i turned to him and he grabbed me into a giant bear hug, a tight one. can't breathe, losing oxygen was all i could think but couldn't say.

" Dude your going cause her to faint let her go" Edward told Emmett sternly. He let me go then and i started tumbling backwards. I braced myself for the fall but it never came, instead i felt to strong arms wrap around me, it was Edward, and keeping me from the ground. I could feel him chuckling, that's how close i was to him.

" thanks, am really glad my bum didn't meet the pavement, that would have been bad." i said as i got steady. Second time his saved me from a bruise.

" no problem" he replied

"well your already better then my real brother your much cooler, and not as annoying" i faced Emmett and told him, which was the truth i think he's much cooler then jasper and in no way as annoying. he just smiled and thanked me. " ill have to remember to introduce yall. Well we better get to class i really don't need to be tardy my first day we have the whole year for that" And we enter the building. Maybe this year won't be so bad. I already have a new brother and am talking to the most gorgeous boy I've ever laid eyes on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing sadly :/**

As we walked through the door, I couldn't help but notice how close Edward was to me. I could hardly breathe; every time I did I could smell his cologne. And god, did it smell good. But soon I was distracted by all the stares in my direction, actually more in the boys direction but a few were my way, which isn't surprising I mean how many times have this people seen me with someone besides Alice and Rosalie. Especially two sexy ass boys, I'm still surprised by it and I'm walking with them.

I spotted Rosalie and Alice In the back of the room with one spot beside them. The look on their face took me by surprise. Alice had looked almost smug, which I didn't understand, but completely forgot about as soon as I saw Rosalie's. She looked like she had seen a ghost, but also had the same look she gets when she sees a hot guy. The hot guy look I understood, after all I was standing next to two gods. The ghost look I didn't get. Why would she have that look? What happened? Is It because of these guys? I looked back at Edward and Emmett then it hit me like a brick wall. EMMETT! The boy at the coffee shop! It was Emmett! Oh my god! That's why I thought I knew him, she basically explained ever detail about him, and now that I think about it he does have a cute ass.

I looked over at the boys and noticed they seemed little freaked out. Which is understandable when everyone is staring at you like you're a new monkey at the zoo."So this is homeroom we are only meeting in here to get our schedules. Just find a seat and when we leave look for me. Don't worry about anything and try to ignore some of the people they don't know who to act around here." I warned them so they wouldn't be surprised by anything, I'm use to the people in this school but we defiantly have some freaks

I ran to the sit next to Rosalie and Alice, the guys' found a sit next to the school skanks. Not good. I could see Lauren and her click all over them waving their fake hair around and giggling at every word the guys said. But I couldn't hear. Those skanks need to go jump off a cliff and stop putting their nasty hands on my boys, who knows were those hands have been. Wait. Did I just think of them as_ my _boys? Why would I do that I hardly know them.

"Hey, in there" Alice knocked on my head, getting me out of my little world.

"What?" I asked innocently

"Who are those guys?" she pointed to Edward and Emmett. "Their hot."

"I told you" Rosalie told Alice. Alice looked confused so Rosalie explained. "That is the dude I was telling you about. Know do you see why I couldn't just go and talk to him, he is sooo hot." then she turned to me. "What's his name?"

"The one you're talking about, the big one, Is Emmett and the other one Is Edward" I told them still looking at the Lauren twirling a piece of hair with her finger, talking to Edward. What did she think that was sexy or something? Skank.

"You like Emmett" Alice pointed to Rosalie. "And you like Edward" now pointing at me.

"And you like Jasper. What's your point?" Rosalie pointed back at her smugly.

"Yeah and I don't like Edward, I mean he's sexy and sweet and ugh did I mention sexy? But I hardly know him. There's no way I like him. Is there?" I started babbling. This was all so confusing. I had never felt this way about a guy and I was defiantly out of my comfort zone at this point

"You so like him and I mean alot" Alice starting giggling. I was about to say something but the announcements came on, then we had to get our schedules. I was a little disappointed because I only had one class with Rosalie and that was history, and I only had two classes with Alice and that was history and gym. There was a little part of me that was excited because I had every class with the boys.

"So?" Rosalie turned to me right before the bell was supposed to ring.

"So?" I knew what she wanted to know but it's too funny when she's aggravated.

"Do not play that game with me." She pointed her finger at me accusingly. "How do you know them?"

Alice tuned in to the conversation too. So I told them the whole thing from Mrs. Cope to the skanks.

"Eeeek!" Rosalie screamed out. Of course no one turned except Emmett and Edward, everyone else Is use to Rosalie's outbursts. Which am very thankful for, I really didn't feel comfortable with all the stares we use to get.

When Alice saw Emmett and Edward looking at use she gave a little wave then turned back to us. I was a little in shock, she didn't even know this guys yet she could just smile and wave like their old friends, and not the hottest guys In the universe.

"Guess what? You're" Alice pointed to Rosalie," having a little get together this weekend, and I was thinking that those two hotties could come and maybe Jasper and we can have movie night. You know it would be really nice since their new and don't know anyone. Rosalie your parents are away for 2 weeks and as long as we just tell Bella's parents we're going to Rosalie's house, you know they won't ask questions, everything will be great. But we'll have to get cute outfits to wear and the perfect movie to watch. Then we need to get a bunch of junk food." Alice was starting to jump up and down in her sit.

"Whoa whoa whoa" I put a hand on her shoulder," we don't even know this guys and I doubt they would come over to a complete stranger's house." She is always getting ahead of herself

"Yeah and how did my house get involved in this? After the last time I got busted having people over at my house with the rents gone I got grounded for a month, no phone or tv or anything. It was like living back in the cavemen days" Rosalie asked worry clear In her voice.

"You two calm down, they well say yes all you have to do is ask them trust me" Alice looked at me, then turned her attention on Rosalie."And you know you didn't get in trouble because of the people but because someone decided to still all her dads whiskey." She accused rose.

"Ok you're right besides I need a nice night to relax and to get to know Emmett." Rose finally relented.

"I don't think-" Alice cut me off

"That's right you don't think you do." She said it so sternly, It scared me. I knew I had to do what she said or she could and would make my life a living hell. You don't mess with Alice when she wants something.

"Ok, ok. I'll ask, but you have to ask Jasper" just then the bell rang and It was time to head to our first class. I walked over to the guys, Lauren and the skanks were still all over them.

"Hey guys you ready to go." I walked up In the middle of them and put my hands on their shoulders. I don't know were this confidence came from, but I was going to use It as long as It was here. They looked at me relieved and Edward put his arm around my waist and Emmett put his arm around my shoulder. Some of the girls glared at me and others stood In shock, which made me what to laugh. What did they actually think either of this gorgeous guys would be Interested In me.

"Defiantly ready to go." they said and we turned to walk away. Emmett nodded goodbye to the skanks. While Edward never acknowledged them, which for some reason made me feel really good.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Edward told me as we entered our first block class. I giggled at how dramatic he was being.

"Yeah, I thought they were going to eat us alive." Emmett shivered, " What Is with some of the girls at this school, I mean no offense you're not one of them, but some of this girls are kind of...uh..."

"Skanky, stupid, snobby, slutty" I shrugged my shoulders as they just stared In shock of what I said. " I don't really get along with most the girls In this school, or the guys for that matter." I explained to them.

"what are u like a weirdo or something?" Emmett took a seat next to me, and Edward had to seat two seats In front of us.

'If you consider a girl that would rather work on cars and listen to three days grace and papa roach, rather than go shopping and listen to the little girl Justin bebeir weird then yes I'm a weirdo I've never been Into shopping or that new rap and pop music out today. I like music that I can relate to and that has emotion and feeling behind it. Not just "drop It like It's hot". That's kind of way I keep to myself." I can't believe I just told them that, but I guess they should know now where they can run and find the girly girls.

"You sound just like Edward, I swear, HIs all the time going on about _how music should have feeling and mean something._" Emmett put his hands up and made air quotes. Wow I didn't think many people felt that way, I always that I was weird for feeling that way.

Just then the teacher walked In a started to talk about what a great year we're going to have and for once I didn't really disagree. I keep staring at the back of Edward's head. So not only is he Incredibly sexy but he also feels the same way about music as I do. I really should stop thinking about him and I know I should. I mean it's not like he'd like me as more than a friend, that's how all guys are. They would much rather date the girl girls that are easily Impressed, not a girl that knows more about cars then they do and beat their ass In a bleaching contest.Not that I was proud of that fact or anything.

I must have really been staring at the back of Edward's head because I felt Emmett nudge me with his elbow and start laughing. I scrunch my eyebrows together silently asking him why he did that. He just shook his head at me and grabbed a piece of paper. Then slid it to me when the teacher had his back turned

_**If I didn't think of you as a little sis, I'd say I might be jealous that I'm sitting right next to you and your staring at my brother.:) **_

What am I suppose to say, I have to make it seem like I don't like him at all. This Is his brother, and brother don't keep secrets from each other, especially If It Involves some sad little loser girl liking him.

_**I'm not staring at him, I just spaced out in my own little world. I do that sometimes.**_

At least that was partly true, I do tend to go into my own world. Alice and Rosalie use to get annoyed by It but now they just Ignore It. I felt him pass the note back to me.

_**I may be a jock but that doesn't make me stupid. U were staring at him. Don't worry I won't say anything. U can trust me. **_

I can't believe I'm that easy to read, I thought I was able to keep a few secrets. I could have kept lying but frankly I suck at lying. I quickly scribbled back and could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

**ok I'll admit he Is cute and I might like him, Idk about that yet. But please don't tell him, I like to keep my privacy, thank u. **

Just then the bell rang, signaling us to go to our next class. As we started to gather our stuff Emmett said "I promise" I looked up to him and smiled because I felt like I could really trust him.

"Promise what?" Edward asked. I didn't realize he was standing right In front of the desk waiting for us. I started to panic, what was I suppose to say, _oh we were just talking about how I like you and think your hot. _Yeah I don't think so.

"Actually I was just promising we would set with Bella during lunch, but I mean really where else would we want to set." Emmett told Edward very confidently. He was going to have to teach me how to lie like that.

"Yeah that sounds good," Edward smiled that crooked smile that made me want to just jump him. I'm really going to have to get my feelings under control soon. This can't be healthy.

I realized they were both waiting for me to show them their next class. Oh god this was going to be the longest first day of school ever.


End file.
